<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Red Tulips and White Poppies by RJam9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650954">Red Tulips and White Poppies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJam9/pseuds/RJam9'>RJam9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buds and Petals and Flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling and Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, btw I do not own Corin!!, he was created by LadyIrina whos writing is amazing, hello im new in town and I love Corin, him and Din are like my number one otp, takes place between F&amp;H and H&amp;R, we are breaking out the good stuff™️</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23650954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJam9/pseuds/RJam9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corin woke up with a start.</p>
<p>His heart thundered in his ears, and his breathing was ragged. However, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, the realization that it was just a dream fully set it and his body began to calm.</p>
<p>He was on the Razor Crest. They were stopped a backwater plant to refuel, their first after leaving the snow planet. The Child was sleeping, Din was in the cockpit keeping guard. They were all safe and alive.</p>
<p>But the dream had felt so real.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Corin has a nightmare. Din helps.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baby Yoda &amp; Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret) &amp; The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) &amp; Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret), Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Buds and Petals and Flowers [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712506</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Red Tulips and White Poppies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758992">Family and Home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/pseuds/LadyIrina">LadyIrina</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first time writing Corin!! I feel like we all need some fluff to prepare for whatever is gonna go down in H&amp;R</p>
<p>btw, Corin belongs to the wonderful LadyIrina. her series (The Mandalorian, his son and the Stormtrooper) is amazing so go read it if you haven’t already.</p>
<p>White Poppies - Consolation, dreams, peace<br/>Red Tulips - Undying love, passion, perfect love</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The wind hurt his ears and made his eyes sting.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He was traversing across a muddy battlefield. It was fresh, the smell of blood and burned flesh from blaster fire reaching his nose and making him gag, covering up the normal stench of rainwater and gunk. The smell wasn’t even the worst factor.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Bodies, bodies across the hills, so covered in mud he couldn’t tell what was beskar of the Mandalorian tribe or white of his former troopers. The sky was grey, he couldn’t see the sun, and the mud pulled at his armour and covered the shine so even he couldn’t identify what he was wearing. Couldn’t identify what side of the battle he had been on.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>There was a voice, crying in his ears. He couldn’t figure out who it was. Maybe it was the wind. Maybe it was ghosts.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You did this.” It told him. He believed it.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>His foot connected with something hard and he went tumbling over into the mud and a help of surprise. It squelched in his ears and he was momentarily blinded as he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid getting dirt in them. He was tempted to lay there for a moment, but he had to keep going.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Pushing himself to his elbows, he looked behind him to see what he had tripped over. It took him a moment for his eyes to focus, but when they did, he noticed it was a body clothed in shiny grey armour. A Mandalorian, curled on its side over an unknown shape.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>Slowly, he got up on shaky legs and shuffled over to the body. When close enough, he tentatively reached forward and grabbed the warriors pauldron. There was a signet on it, but it was dirty so he couldn’t tell what it was, but he used his hold on the armour to tug the body over, one arm still wrapped around whatever it was holding.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>It was a baby. His baby. The Child.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He sucked in a breath when he saw how lifeless it was in the Mandalorians grip. Its large ears flopped over its face, green skin stained from the mud. Its eyes were closed and its chest unmoving. It shouldn’t be like that. It should be laughing and playing and not silent, not dead.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He choked back a sob when he realized the Mandalorian holding it must be ...</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“Din.” He muttered, voice heavy and ragged as tears threatening to spill over. There was a wound, right below where the chestplate ended in the one vulnerable spot between the beskar. It wasn’t bleeding, but the clothing around it was stained with blood. And with all the mud around, it must be infected.</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>The Mandalorian didn’t even stir, just as lifeless as the baby in his arms. He felt tears slide down his cheeks. He couldn’t make any words come out, only anguished sobs. They couldn’t be dead. They couldn’t. Bad luck wouldn’t be that cruel to him, would it?</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“You did this, Corin.” The voice said again. It was Dins, he decided, filled with anger. “You did this to us. You got us killed.”</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>He screamed. It was his fault, it was his —</em> </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">-</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Corin woke up with a start.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His heart thundered in his ears, and his breathing was ragged. However, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, the realization that it was just a dream fully set it and his body began to calm.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was on the Razor Crest. They were stopped a backwater plant to refuel, their first after leaving the snow planet. The Child was sleeping, Din was in the cockpit keeping guard. They were all safe and alive.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">But the dream had felt so </span> <span class="s1"> <em>real</em> </span> <span class="s2">. He could still feel the stickiness of the mud on his armour, the voice ringing in his brain, the cold body under his hands. Just thinking about it made his stomach clench and he shook his head, trying to clear stubborn memories that wouldn’t leave.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When he gazed into the blackness of his and Dins shared room (they had decided to share ever since the ... progression in their relationship), his eyes decided to play tricks on him. He thought he could see monsters lurking in the darkness, ready to snatch his family away from him, ready to hurt them, to kill them.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He was up and out of the room in seconds.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Corin was usually lucky enough to be blessed with dreamless nights, usually his brain too tired to try anything. However, every so often bad luck would come into play and his subconscious would decide to warp itself into pure panic and fear that haunted him for days after.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He checked the Childs room first. It was sleeping soundly in its crib, and he felt the corners of his lips perk up into a smile. Quietly, he padded inside, socked feet silent on the grated floor, and brushed his hand over the peach-fuzz on the Childs tiny head. He pressed a kiss to its forehead, taking comfort in the fact it was warm and breathing. It squirmed, but didn’t wake, so he backed out of the room and climbed the ladder to the cockpit.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When he got to the top and turned, he could see Din sitting in the pilots chair, back to him. The many buttons and dials on the control panel were blinking, one of the only light sources in the small area. Through the glass, he could see the night sky dotted with stars. The moonlight came in and reflected off the Beskar armour, making the Mandalorian shine.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Seeing Din alive and well was starting to make his mind calm down. However, when he turned to climb down the ladder again — he didn’t think he would fall asleep again tonight, but he didn’t want to bother any of the other occupants of the ship — he heard the squeak of the chair being swivelled around and froze.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Corin?” Din asked. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He turned to see Din staring at him, somehow making eye contact through the t-visor. He gulped. He hadn’t meant to disturb the man, he had just wanted to make sure he was ... alive. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Din just tilted his head in a way that said ‘I don’t believe you’. Corin was about to ease his worries again — he really was fine, he was! — but the words died on his lips when Din stood up and walked over to him, armour clanking as he went.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Mandalorian stopped in front of him, as if inspecting Corin for injuries. He swallowed again and licked his lips nervously. He should leave, go back to sleep, but the remains of his nightmare still curled on the edge of his mind, and he felt pinned by Dins gaze hidden behind the helmet.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">What was he doing? Just because of their new relationship didn’t mean he had to bother Din by asking for comfort. Once he was at a certain age, his father and uncle always let him deal with his nightmares as his own. Why should this be any different?</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">However, Din seemed to have a different idea, because he very slowly reached forward and took Corins hand in his own. “What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Even through the leather gloves, his hand was warm. Having permission to touch, Corin slid his finger under the edge Dins glove and found his pulse, noticing the way Din shivered. It was steady, if a little bit jumpy. After a moment, he removed himself and laced their fingers together.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">He was reminded of Dins early words, back in the first snowfall. </span> <span class="s1">I love you.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Maybe ... maybe he could have this. Have this comfort. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Slowly, very slowly, he moved forward. He let go of Dins hand to instead wrap his arms around the Mandalorians middle, feeling himself relax at the fact that Din, just like Child, was very much there and very much alive. He buried his face just under the edge of the helmet, digging his nose between Dins neck and collarbone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Immediately, Din hugged back, arms coming to settle around his waist and pulling him closer. Tentatively, Din stepped back and tugged him along, until they end up in the empty pilot seat together. It wasn’t big enough for the two of them, so Corin practically ended up sitting in the other mans lap, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Was it a nightmare?” Din asked quietly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He nodded into his neck. Din added after a moment. “Would you like to talk about it? Only if you think you want too.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">That made Corin pause. He didn’t want to burden Din with his problems. However, the man had offered, so he assumed he wanted to help. That’s what you did when you loved a person. “You - you and the child - you —“</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He found the words lodged in his throat as he recalled his terrifying dream. Dins arms tightened around him. “It’s okay. Take your time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Died.” He choked out. “You died. And I couldn’t save you.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Din let out a slow breath, than one of his hands drifted up to run through Corins black hair. The motion was comforting, and he let out a small sigh at the contact. Dins fingers went slow, untying knots as he went, and his voice was soft in Corins ear.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“We’re all here now, </span> <span class="s1"><em>ner ka’rta</em></span> <span class="s2">.” Din whispered. “We’re all here and alive.”</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">The use of the pet name didn’t escape him. However, the touch in his hair and arm around his waist and voice his ear was something he never knew he needed it. It was a consolation, helping him relax. Once again, he heard a distant voice in his ears. </span> <span class="s1">I love you. I love you.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If you loved someone, you helped them. And Din loved him. Though he didn’t know why someone like Din would ever love someone like him, it had happened nonetheless. But even if his didn’t understand it, would never understand it, he would accept it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">As Din whispered sweet nothings in his ear, he felt his eyes slipping close as his tired body finally decided to try and rest again. However, he heard shuffling, and then a sigh from Din, making him remove his head from the mans shoulder to see what was going on.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The Child had waddled up from its room and was currently padding over to them across the cockpit, tripping over its sleep robes. When it noticed them staring, it chirped and started going faster until it was at the base of the chair. Then, it lifted its arms in the universally sign of ‘up, please!’</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Corin chuckled, but leaned down and picked the Child up. It trilled happily as Corin held it tight to his chest. He shifted a little in the chair, trying to make it so he wasn’t putting to much weight on Din, but the Mandalorian stopped him with a hand to his hip.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s2">“Sleep,</span> <span class="s1"><em>cyar'ika</em></span> <span class="s2">.” Din said. Slowly, he settled back down against Din with the child secured on his chest, who had quickly fallen asleep again once it knew it was safe. Din resumed his original position hugging Corin and playing with his hair. Once again, Corin felt himself growing tired and was soon having trouble keeping his eyes open.</span></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He fell asleep warm and content with his family. No nightmares bothered him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translations:<br/>Ner ka’rta - my heart<br/>cyar'ika - beloved, sweetheart </p>
<p>if people like this I might write some more Corin stuff bc this ship owns my heart. I never thought I would ever care so much for a Canon/OC but uh,,, I did</p>
<p>criticism is greatly appreciated and thanks for reading!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>